Hard Knock Life Revised
by Flykiddx
Summary: I took this story down and revised it. Krissy ends up in Forks after a terrible thing has happened to her. She meets the gorgeous Carlisle Cullen. Esme and Carlisle are not mates. There will be a lot of language in later chapters, as well as the reasons for the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **A/N #1: THIS FIRST CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH CARLISLE OR ANY OF THE CULLENS. THEY WILL MAKE THEIR FIRST APPEARANCES NEXT CHAPTER, THIS ONE IS JUST TO GIVE YOU A BACKGROUND ON THE MAIN CHARACTER. I WARN YOU RIGHT NOW THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. HEED MY WORDS. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO READ AND LIKE.**

 **A/N #2: I went ahead and re-wrote this, just felt like it needed more in it. More details and such. Hope you all enjoy version number 2. :) Just to reiterate, this chapter WILL HAVE graphic rape. If you are under eighteen, or you feel that this will trigger you, skip this chapter.**

This was never what she had expected to happen. In all of her 18 years, she never, not once thought about what her father might do once her mother had passed on. It was the eve of what would have been her mothers' fortieth birthday and her father had went out and got drunk by himself, like he always did. She was home alone, thinking back on all the times her and her mom had spent, just talking about anything and every thing. Krissy heard her father's BMW pull up and she gulped. Not only did she not want to deal with him being drunk, she didn't want to get into any kind of an argument with him that might result in her having another busted jaw.

Mike got out of his car, drunk as a skunk, staggering to the front door. He knew his daughter was inside, he could hear her bustling about, making all sorts of noise. He didn't really feel like dealing with her tonight, seeing as how it was his late wife's birthday and he would much rather just be alone. He walked into the living room, and his eyes landed on his daughter, standing up like she was about to go up the stairs to her room. She looked just like her mother, blonde hair, blue eyes, same toned frame. His cock gave a little twitch as he though about his wife. Krissy saw the look her father was giving her, and she shuddered. It wasn't a look that a father should give a daughter.

"What are you doing you little cunt?" Mike asked, disgusted. "N-nothing father." Krissy replied, meekly. Mike walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair. Krissy gave a small scream, and Mike forced her to look into his eyes. "You are a spitting image of your mother. So similar. I wonder..." Mike trailed off as he got an evil glint in his brown eyes. Krissy didn't like that, and she was suddenly afraid of what her father was going to do. "I want you to go put on your cheerleader uniform." She tried to force herself away from his grasp. "No." Was all she said, as she tried to knee her father in the groin. He then backhanded her. "GO PUT ON YOUR UNIFORM. NOW. Or I will put in on for you." He said. She scurried so fast up the stairs to her room. When she returned back downstairs, she saw her father with her moms picture, touching himself through his pants.

Mike looked up and saw his daughter. "You look damn sexy in that uniform baby. Come over here and let me see it up close." Krissy just stood there, trying to find the courage to just run. Mike was getting impatient. He stalked over to her, and licked his lips. His daughter was just so sexy in that little uniform of hers, thinking about everything he wanted to do to her right then made his dick harder, almost painfully so. "You know what would make me very happy? For you to get down on your knees and start to suck my dick." Krissy gulped and decided to test her courage again and stand up to her drunk father. "No, dad. I am not going to perform oral sex on you." Mike slapped Krissy across the face again, this time hard enough that she had a cut on her lip from his ring. Krissy had tears running down her cheeks as her father forced her on her knees and pulled out his dick.

"You WILL suck my cock, understand that bitch?" Mike asked, with a shit eating grin. Krissy fought the urge to throw up when Mike grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced his cock down her throat. "That feels so fucking good. Suck, bitch. I know you know how. My slutty daughter, how many of the boys at school have had a taste of that sweet pussy?" Krissy tried to get away, she wanted nothing more than to pack a bag and leave this house for good. Mike, however, had plans for his slutty daughter. "Come here, cunt." He said, as he pulled her up my her hair. Krissy had tears pouring out of her eyes. Mike threw her back on the couch and lifted up her skirt. "Let me taste how sweet you are. I bet you're as sweet as your mother. Boy, she loved it when I would lick her pussy and make her come several times." Mike said, smiling. Krissy tried to keep her legs closed. "Please, dad. Please don't do this. This is not who you are." Krissy pleaded with her father. Mike slapped her again. "DO NOT speak. I don't care what you have to say. Tonight, you are not my daughter, tonight you are just the little whore I am going to fuck." He said, ripping her white cotton panties off.

There was no way Krissy would be able to fight him off. While she was 5'7", and only 120 pounds, he stood 6'5", and weighed 220 pounds, most of it muscle. No matter how hard she tried to kick him off, he held her legs down to the point that she knew she would be getting bruises. Mike leaned his head down to her pussy, and stuck a finger in. "Oh, you aren't even wet. That's a shame. I will fix that." He started lapping at her pussy, sticking three fingers in. Krissy was indeed a virgin, but of course, her _father_ wasn't in the listening mood. "Please get off of me!" Krissy yelled, crying. Mike lifted his head up, and said, "I told you to shut your mouth. Now you leave me with no choice but to restrain and gag you." With that being said, he pulled her up, dragged her upstairs, and threw her on his bed. The bed he and her mother shared.

Walking over to her, he grabbed some tape from the nightstand, and proceeded to bind her hands, and tape her mouth. He left her legs alone, he wanted to feel her wrap her legs around his waist. "That should do the trick. Now, where were we? … Oh, yes." Mike gave a sinister laugh and resumed his attack on her pussy with his mouth and fingers. Krissy closed her eyes, trying to find a safe place to drift off to, but it was hard. She continued to struggle free, her attempts were feeble, he was just too strong. Finally, she gave him, and let him do whatever he wanted.

Mike noticed that his daughter stopped resisting. _That's a pity,_ he thought to himself. _I love it when she struggles._ He stopped fingering and licking her, feeling she was ready for his cock. "Oh, I know I am going to enjoy this. I will ruin you, no one will ever want a girl who let her own father fuck her." Mike said, and with that, he shoved his cock into her pussy. Krissy screamed against the tape, knowing it would do no good. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as he fucked her. "Oh, your pussy is so tight. Feels so much better than your moms. Fuck, baby. With the way you wrap around my cock, I won't last much longer." He moaned, ripping her cheer leading top off, and roughly grabbed at her breasts. It hurt so much, Krissy screamed again.

"Your tits are so perfect. Your moms tits were small, but yours... The perfect handful." He said, leaning down and taking a nipple in her mouth. He nibbled, sucked, and slapped her tits. "I think I want to take you from behind. Your mom always loved it when I fucked her in the doggy position. I had her coming for hours like that." Mike pulled out of her pussy, took her hands off of the headboard, and flipped her over, re-taping her hands to the headboard. He pulled her hips up so that her ass was in the air, and spread her legs.

"So nice, seeing you like this." He said, while slapping her ass. She screamed against the tape again,wishing this would all stop. "Ready for my cock baby?" He asked, and Krissy shook her head no. "Yeah, of course you are. Even though I just took your virginity, you want my cock. I know you, baby." He shoved his cock back into her pussy and fucked her. "So tight, so tight." He moaned, fingering her ass, while he fucked her. "I am so close baby. So close. I am going to fill your pussy with my cum, I know you are going to love that. I want to watch it slide out of your pussy, then I will let you lick yourself off of my cock." He moaned again, thrusting his cock hard into her pussy. Soon, he stilled and yelled curse words as he filled her pussy with his seed. Once he was done, still hard, he grabbed her head, ripped the tape off of her face, and yanked it back so that she could suck him while he got soft. "You like the taste of your blood and pussy don't you, whore? You are nothing but a sick little cunt." He said, pulling his cock out of her mouth. He un-taped her hands.

"Now get the fuck out of my sight. Remember, don't tell anyone. This will be our little secret." He smiled. Krissy quickly rushed out of there and into her room. Closing the door, and locking it, she sank to her knees and cried.

She didn't know how to go on from there. Her own father had used and abused her, for his sick pleasure. She was sure that she needed to get out of that house. She went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her lip was swollen, her eyes red and puffy, she didn't have to look at her body to know that the bruises on her hips, ass, and legs were starting to form. She felt queasy, and a few seconds later emptied the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet. She felt so disgusting. Getting up, she flushed the toilet and walked into her shower. She let the water get super hot before she stepped in. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

An hour later, she emerged from her shower, put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, packed a duffle bag of clothes. She grabbed her Samsung phone, laptop, chargers for both, a couple of books, tossed those into the duffle bag. Walking over to her closet, she opened up the little cubby hole in the floorboard and pulled out a lock box. Taking her car keys, she found the little lock key and opened the box. All those summer jobs, Christmas and Birthday money she had saved were rolled up in a blanket. She supposed she had at least three grand, she wasn't sure. Taking the money out, she threw it into her duffle bag. Grabbing her backpack purse that had her wallet, perfume, and other stuff, she opened up her bedroom window.

Grabbing the duffle bag, she threw it down on the ground. She then jumped out of the window, knowing she would land safely on her feet. Picking up the duffle, she walked up the her beat up Chevy Impala, threw the bag in the back and got in the front seat. She didn't know where she was going to go, all she knew was that she needed to leave this house, and this town. For good. Sticking the keys into the ignition, she turned and started the car. Backing out of her driveway, she drove. The city of Fairfield would never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **A/N: I want to thank the people who are still here. Means a lot. Now, this chapter I will be introducing Esme, and we will go from there. I will have a couple of notes at the bottom of the chapter. As always, reviews are not mandatory, however they are welcomed. :)**

After about a 15 hour trip, Krissy managed to make her way into this small, and quaint town of Forks, Washington. She definitely could live here. Pulling up into this small diner, she got out and walked in. There weren't a whole lot of people there, and that's what she loved.

She found herself a booth in the back and sat down. A middle aged woman came up, smiling. "Hello, Miss. What can I get you to drink?" She asked, setting down a menu.

"Water, please." Krissy replied, giving a small smile. She had put lipstick on to help cover the cut on her lip, and kept her shades on since she had a black eye from when her "father" backhanded her.

"Coming right up. My name is Amelia, by the way." Krissy smiled. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Kri..." Krissy stopped herself. "... Megan. My name is Megan." Amelia gave a small smile. "Well, Megan, I will have your water out in a flash."

With that, she walked away, leaving Krissy to look over the menu.

Not knowing what was good there, Krissy just picked something that she knew she would like... Biscuits and gravy.

Her mom used to make the best biscuits and gravy. Krissy held back a sob as she thought about what had happened the day before.

She just couldn't understand why her own father decided to use and abuse her the way he did. It wasn't a few seconds later that Amelia came back over, with a glass of ice water.

"Here you go. Have you decided what you would like to eat?" Amelia asked, grabbing her pad and a pen. "Actually, I am not hungry. Thank you for the water."

Krissy replied, handing the menu back. 'Very well. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me. I've been told I am a wonderful listener." Amelia said, smiling and walking away.

Krissy took a few sips of water when her phone vibrated. She had turned her location off, in the event her... father decided he wanted to come look for her. Taking out her phone, she saw it was a text from her best friend, Alyssa. _**Hey, where are you? We were supposed to meet up at**_ **Lindsay's.** __Krissy sighed.

She hadn't told anyone after she started her drive that she left, and she felt bad. She had a few friends that had been there for her since she was five years old, and to just let them down...

It weighed heavily on her heart, but she knew that in order to keep Mike away from her, she needed to keep a low profile.

Putting her phone back in her bag, she pulled out her wallet and set a few dollars down for the water. Getting up, she made her way to the front, but stopped when she though about where she would be living.

Turning around, she walked over to where Amelia was conversing with another waitress.

Amelia looked over and smiled. "I was wondering, does this town have like a realty agency or something?" Krissy asked, trying not to look so out of place. "Actually, no. However, you can talk to Esme Cullen. She knows a lot about the places for rent and sale. Her office is just right down the road, can't miss."

Krissy nodded, and turned to leave. When she walked out of the diner, she almost collided with someone. Looking up, she saw a girl who can't have been older than her, with long curly brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I often forget how clumsy I am." The girl said, smiling and giggling. She reminded Krissy so much of her, when she wasn't busy being the model cheerleader.

"Oh, no worries. Believe me, I know what it's like to be clumsy. My name is Megan. I uhm... I just moved here." She held out her hand, and the girl shook it.

"Bella. Yeah, I figured, this town is small and everyone knows everyone. I was 'new' here once too. It sucked. So, Megan, where are you off to?" Bella asked.

"Uhm... I am about to go see someone named Esme Cullen for a place to live." Krissy didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this Bella person.

"Oh! That is so awesome! I know her, she is actually my boyfriend's mom. She is wicked nice. You will like her." Krissy smiled. "I will take your word for it. Anyway, I should be going. Maybe I will see you around?" Krissy asked. Bella grinned.

"Oh most definitely. I look forward to it." They parted ways and Krissy got back into her Impala. _Well, at least the people over here are nice._ Krissy thought as she started her car and drove off down the street.

Stopping at this little house type office, she noticed a sign that said Esme Cullen Real Estate Agent. Krissy sighed again. She knew with getting her own place, she would have to give up her real name.

Maybe, just maybe, she could convince Ms. Cullen otherwise. _Well, no time like the present._ She got out, making sure to grab her backpack, and walked into the office.

There was no one there, other than this extremely beautiful woman with reddish brown hair, and golden hazel eyes. This woman looked like a model, and all of the sudden Krissy was self-conscious.

Esme looked up when the bell on the door chimed and in walked this girl, around Bella's age. Smiling, Esme got up and walked over to the young girl.

"Hello. My name is Esme Cullen." Esme said, holding her hand out. Krissy took it, and immediately noticed that Esme's hand was a tad cold, and hard.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Megan, I was at the diner and Amelia told me you can help me with a house." Krissy said, giving a small smile.

"Oh of course! Come right this way." Esme said, turning and walking into her office. Krissy followed, and sat down in the chair Esme had in front of her desk.

"Anything in particular that you were looking for?" Esme asked, opening up her folder of listed houses.

"Well, a two bedroom would be ideal, since it is just me. Uhm... I only have about three or four grand, though. I know, that isn't much but..." Krissy looked down, embarrassed.

Esme could see this girl had been through something terrible. Even though her heart wasn't beating, she felt for this girl.

"Tell you what, you look through these listings, and find one you want. I will be right back." Esme stood up, and as Krissy looked through the couple of pages, Esme took out her cell phone and walked off.

She pressed Carlisle's name and held the phone up to her ear. Carlisle answered in just two rings. "Hello my dear." He said. Esme smiled.

"Carlisle, there is this girl here at the office, she looks to be about Bella's age, and wants to buy a house. She says it's just here, but Carlisle, there is something wrong. I can't put my finger on it, but I feel compelled to help this girl out."

Carlisle listened to his "wife" explain the situation. "Esme, you have the biggest heart out of all of us. Get her the perfect house."

Esme smiled again. "Alright. I will do that. Will Bella be coming over tonight?" She asked. "Not that I am aware of, but you know how they can be."

"Okay, I will just grab something from the diner then." "Alright. I will see you at home. Enjoy the rest of your day." "Same to you, Carlisle. Same to you." With that, she hung up and walked back into her office.

"Have you found something you liked?" Esme asked, sitting back down. Krissy looked up. "I have, but way out of my price range." She showed Esme the three bedroom, two bath two story house.

"That is a pretty house. Why don't you give me a moment, and let me contact the owners. It is listed at one hundred eighty thousand.*"

Esme said, once again standing up and walking out of her office. Krissy didn't know what to think.

A few moments later, Esme came back into the office. "Good news, the owners of that house will be down in a few minutes and we will get the paper work done."

"Wait... What?" Krissy asked, not sure she heard correctly. Esme gave a small chuckle. "I will be purchasing your house for you."

Once Esme had said that, Krissy got up. "Uh... I don't need your charity, thanks though." Krissy said, making her way towards the front door.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. It's just... I can tell that you've come here hiding from something, or someone, and I wanted to do this for you. Please don't think of it as charity." Esme said, looking at Krissy with pleading eyes.

Krissy couldn't help but to accept the offer. "Thank you... No one has ever done anything this nice for me before." Krissy said, again looking embarrassed. "It is my pleasure." Esme said, giving a small sigh of relief. A few minutes later, the owners of the house walked into the office, and they started to get the paperwork in order.

An hour passed by, and Krissy was standing in front of her new house. This really was like a dream come true. Esme walked up next to her.

"Here are your house keys. The house comes fully furnished, and all the utilities are already turned on and paid for. Why don't you come over to my house for dinner?" Krissy smiled. "Thank you, I'd like that." Esme grinned.

"Fabulous! You can follow me there, it is a bitch to get to, if you haven't already been there before." Krissy smiled. She really liked Esme, she reminded Krissy of her mother.

 **Note 1 – Krissy gives a fake name because she is scared that her father will find her.**

 **Note 2 – Bella is still human, so I suppose this is set sometime after Eclipse.**

 **Note 3 * - The house was actually taken from Zillow. I was browsing, trying to find something that would make a good fit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **So sorry for the delay, I promise I have not abandoned this. Life has gotten the better of me, but I can promise that I will not make such a long delay between chapters again. :) This chapter I will be introducing the rest of the Cullen's, of course, and a little bit of Alice being a bitch. While Carlisle and Esme are married for the sake of appearances, they are not mates. They haven't found their true mates. Yet. Usual disclaimers apply, if you recognize them, they are not mine. As a matter of clarification, Krissy had given a fake name because she didn't want to run the risk of her "father" finding her. So don't be confused, her name is Krissy. Note(s) at the bottom.**

Ten minutes went by and Krissy found herself standing in front of this big mansion type house. She had never seen a house more beautiful in her life. Not thinking, Krissy took off her shades. Esme looked over and saw how enthralled her new friend looked. Bella had the same look on her face when she first came to the house.

That's when Esme saw the bruise next to her eye. "Oh dear! What happened to your eye?" Esme asked, standing in front of Krissy. "Oh... I uhm... I ran into the door knob. I am clumsy like that." Esme sighed, but didn't press any further.

"Let's get you some ice for that." "Make sure you guys don't ask about her eye." Esme said, too low for a human to hear, nut knew all of the vampires in the house heard it.

They walked into the house. "Do you like chicken, specifically Lemon Pepper chicken? I had my husband stop off at the grocery store."

"Oh my God, I love chicken. I swear, I could eat chicken all day, every day." Krissy said, smiling.

"Well wonderful! My son's girlfriend Bella will also be joining us." Esme said, as they stepped into the house. "Awesome! I actually met her at the diner. She seems pretty amazing."

Krissy replied, taking off her coat and hanging up. "Yes, she is a lovely person." Esme said, smiling.

They walked into the living room, where six other beautiful beings sat, doing normal things. It wasn't until a man, who Krissy assumed to be the husband by the way he and Esme greeted each other, walked into the room and that's when she felt it.

Jealousy.

 _Well, that's odd. I have nothing to be jealous about._ Krissy thought, shaking the feeling.

"Megan, this is my family. This is Alice and Jasper." She pointed to a girl with short spiky black hair, and a boy with shoulder length sandy blonde hair. Krissy waved. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Krissy said, smiling.

"Hello, ma'am." Jasper said, giving a nod of his head. Alice, however, said nothing as she glared at Esme. _Yikes. Wonder what her problem is._ "This is Emmett and Rosalie." Esme gestured to a girl who was gorgeous beyond anything in this world with long blonde hair, and Emmett was a muscle guy, short black hair and a goofy expression on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you." Krissy said. Rosalie nodded and Emmett grinned. "Do you play Xbox?" Emmett asked. Krissy smiled. "Yeah, I play Dance Dance Revolution."

Emmett laughed. "Oh, I'm sure I can whoop your ass in that." Krissy loved challenges. "Okay, you're on big guy." They shared a laugh.

"Last we have Edward, who is Bella's boyfriend." "Ahh. Well, hello Edward." Krissy said, smiling. Edward also smiled. "I take it you've already met my girlfriend?" Krissy nodded. "Yeah, we bumped into each other, literally, at the diner."

"Megan, this is my husband, Carlisle." Esme introduced Krissy to Carlisle.

"Good afternoon, Megan." Carlisle said, smiling and holding out his hand. Krissy, not trusting her voice for some reason, shook Carlisle's hand, and as soon as they touched, they could both feel the electricity surge through them.

 _That's never happened before._ Krissy thought, staring into Carlisle's topaz and amber eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, giving a small smile and letting go of Carlisle's hand. It was not lost on her of how cool and hard Carlisle's hand had felt.

 _Interesting,_ she thought.

"Pleasure is all mine." He replied. Edward noticed the thoughts in both of their heads, and that's when Alice got up and stormed out of the room.

"Now what on Earth is wrong with her?" Esme asked Jasper. He just shrugged his shoulders and went after Alice.

Krissy indeed felt a tad bit out of place, for these seven people were all model gorgeous, and here she was, just a whelp.

"Megan, please, make yourself comfortable. I shall go start dinner." Esme, said, smiling and gesturing to the couch that was now unoccupied, thanks to Alice and Jasper leaving.

"Thank you." Krissy replied, smiling, and walking over to the couch. She sat down as gracefully as she could. Emmett was the first to get the interrogation started.

"Megan, you seem pretty new to these parts. Did you just move here?" He asked, scrutinizing her.

Krissy blushed a bit. "Actually, I literally just got here. Like, a few hours ago." She replied, ducking her head down.

She really didn't want to have to explain why she even came here in the first place. Edward was ever so quick to hear her thoughts. "Did you move here with your parents?" Edward asked, curious.

Krissy looked up. "N-no. My mom... Well, she passed away five years ago, and my dad... He uhm, he doesn't know I left." She said, trying hard not to shed the tears that were threatening to fall.

Just then, the door opened and shut, giving Krissy a nice reprieve. Bella walked into the living room.

"Oh! Megan, how nice to see you so soon! Definitely was not expecting you here." Bella said, smiling. Krissy could tell that Bella was genuinely surprised to see her.

"Esme invited me over for dinner. It is really great to see you again, though." Krissy said, smiling. Bella grinned.

"I have a feeling that you and me are going to become best friends." As soon as Bella said that, Alice came back in.

"Oh, Bella, I need you upstairs. We have a... Situation with your wardrobe." Alice said, smiling sweetly but all the while giving Krissy the stink eye.

Krissy felt uncomfortable, like she was stepping in on someone's territory.

"Alice, can it wait? I just got here and would like to visit before you whisk me away to sudden doom." Bella, replied, sitting next to Edward, hoping he'd shield her.

"Oh. C'mon Bella. I won't keep you long." Alice whined.

Bella sighed. "Oh, all right. Megan, would you like to join us?" Bella asked.

Before Krissy could respond, Alice quickly shook her head.

"No! I mean... I don't think Megan would be interested in this sort of thing." Alice said, pulling Bella up the stairs before Krissy could even say anything.

 _Well, that was kind of rude._ Krissy though, sighing.

Emmett took this opportunity to continue his interrogation. "So, Megan, how did you pick this area?" Krissy turned toward Emmett.

 _Ugh, please, no more questions._ She thought, closing her eyes. "Well, it's a bit of a long story..." Krissy trailed off, hoping she could leave it at that.

Edward, being the mind reader that he is, picked up on her thoughts and decided to intervene.

"Emmett, leave the poor girl alone. Go play outside or something." Edward said, getting up and walking over to Emmett.

"Fine. This interrogation isn't finished, though. Soon, I will know everything there is to know about you Megan." Emmett said, grinning.

Krissy couldn't help but smile. "Deal." She replied, waving Emmett off. Once Emmett was gone, Edward looked at Krissy. "You'll have to forgive him. He likes to pry."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I just don't want to divulge so much information about myself when I don't really know any of you."

Just then, Carlisle came into the living room. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour. Is that alright?" He asked, looking at Krissy. There was something about this man that had Krissy's thoughts in a blur.

"Oh, yes that is perfectly fine by me." Krissy said, blushing a bit. Edward smiled.

"Oh, Carlisle, I forgot to tell you that me and Bella are going for a walk. Megan is going to be lonely in here, you should keep her company." Edward said, smiling. Krissy coughed.

 _Wait... What?_ Krissy thought, looking from Carlisle to Edward. "I really don't think I should leave Esme in the kitchen all by herself..." Carlisle trailed off.

Just then, Esme came into the living room.

"I couldn't help but overhear this conversation. Carlisle, I will be fine in the kitchen. We can't let our guest get all lonely in here by herself. Edward, just make sure you are back by the time dinner is ready. Megan, I forgot to ask. I am making the lemon pepper chicken with garden vegetables, and some broccoli casserole. Is that going to be okay?" Esme asked.

"It is indeed. I love broccoli." Krissy replied, grinning. Esme reminded her a lot of her mother. Smiling, Esme nodded, walking back into the kitchen.

Edward took his cue and left to go get Bella, leaving Carlisle and Krissy alone. "Please, sit." Krissy said, patting the spot next to her.

Carlisle slowly walked over to her, and sat down. He was suddenly very shy. _Goodness, what is going on?_ He thought to himself.

Krissy decided to start the conversation. "So, I noticed that when you talk, you have a little bit of a British accent. Are you originally from there?" Krissy asked, turning so that she could face him. Carlisle looked at her.

"No, but I do visit often. I must have picked up the accent. I am from Alaska." Krissy nodded.

"You're not too far from home then. I'm from a small town in good ole' California." Krissy said, blushing a little bit. Carlsile loved her blush.

 _Now where in the world did that thought come from?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head.

"You're a bit far from home. Will your family be joining you out here?" Carlisle asked. When he saw the bruise around her eye, he felt this need to be protective. It was more than just a feeling, his vampire beast was just itching to be let out of his cage.

"No. My dad, he... He is a drunk and since I had already graduated, I felt that I needed a change of scenery. I drove, and came upon this town. Figured I could disappear here."

She didn't lie when she said her dad was a drunk, she just didn't tell the whole truth.

Carlsile could feel the sadness coming from this woman in front of him. He suddenly felt the urge to comfort her. "Megan, I have to ask, what happened to your eye?" Carlisle asked, taking her hand in his and pulling her closer to him. Krissy felt safe, felt like this was meant to be, even though she had just met this man. "I can't tell you. Not right now." Krissy said, looking up into his eyes.

This felt... Right. There was no other way to put it. They were so lost in each other's arms, they didn't notice Esme walk in.

When Esme saw her husband and Megan hugging, she knew. Esme gave a small smile, she was genuinely happy for Carlisle.

Sure, her and Carlisle were married for the sake of appearances but they were not mates.

Esme cleared her throat. Krissy immediately pulled free from Carlisle's arms.

"I am so sorry Esme. I don't know what came over me." Krissy began apologizing immediately, getting up. Esme smiled.

"Not to worry dear, I am sure Carlisle had a good reason for hugging you. I just wanted to know if tea was going to be okay."

Krissy nodded. "Absolutely." Krissy got up and walked over to Esme and hugged her. "Oh my dear Megan. You are so welcome."

Edward and Bella walked in. "Alice will not be joining us for dinner, neither will Jasper. They wanted me to tell you guys that." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Well then. I will have to have a talk with them after dinner, it is rude to be absent from dinner when we have guests." Esme said, walking into the kitchen.

Edward noticed Carlisle's thoughts and he knew. "Bella, I almost forgot, I made you something. Let's go look at it up in my room." Edward said, smirking at Carlisle. Again, Carlisle and Krissy were alone. They sat back down on the little love seat, immediately settling into each others' arms.

"Carlisle, when I told you that I couldn't tell you about my eye, it's not that I don't trust you. I'm just not ready to explain everything." Krissy said, looking at him. Carlisle smiled. "It's okay, love. You will tell me when you are ready."

Krissy smiled. She loved the sound of his voice, the way he called her love. All of the sudden, she started to feel the wetness pool between her legs. Carlisle of course smelled it and almost had to throw her off of him.

"I almost forgot, I need to look at something in my study. If you'll excuse me..." Carlisle trailed off and walked as fast as he could without using vampire speed up the stairs to his study. Krissy felt confused, but more importantly, she felt this twinge of pain in her chest. _Ow. What is going on with me? This has never ever happened like this before._ Krissy thought. Carlisle needed a word with Edward. "Edward, get in here. Now." Carlisle said, and a second later Edward appeared in the doorway.

"She is your mate." Was all he said. "I figured as much. Looks like things are about to change. Is that why Alice is being the way she is being?" Carlisle asked, looking up at Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders. "I think that has something to do with it. The other reason being Megan is human, and Alice feels like if we bring another human into the mix, the Volturi would surely make a trip up here." Edward said, leaning against the wall.

Carlisle sighed. "Let me worry about the Volturi. I will give Aro a call soon and explain the situation. Edward, have you picked up any of Megan's thoughts?" Edward knew where this was headed. "Yes, but it is not my place to say. Let her open up to you, on her own terms."

Carlisle nodded. He looked at his watch. "Dinner should be ready. Let's head down." Edward went to scoop Bella up. Once Carlisle went back downstairs, he saw Megan curled up on the couch, reading a book from the downstairs shelf. He smiled. _She looks so beautiful, he blonde hair falling around her face, so angelic._

Krissy felt someone's eyes on her and she looked up to see Carlisle. Krissy smiled. "Sorry, the book was just calling my name." she said, as she closed the book. "Feel free to make yourself at home. Dinner should be ready in about five maybe ten more minutes." Krissy nodded. Carlisle walked over to her and pulled her up.

"I know you just met us, but there is something that I have to discuss with you, after dinner." Krissy could feel the panic rise inside. Carlisle felt that panic as well. He hugged her. "I promise, it will be alright." Just then, Esme walked in. "Dinner is ready." She announced, smiling. They walked into the kitchen to find Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all sitting around the table, in their respective places.

Carlisle pulled the chair out for Krissy and she graciously sat down, muttering a "thank you". Once Carlisle sat down, Esme worked on fixing everyone's plate. When she finally sat down, everyone made small talk while they ate. Krissy could definitely get used to this.

 **Note 1 – Edward is kind of trying to play matchmaker. As I'm sure you can tell, Krissy and Carlisle are going to be mates.**

 **Note 2 – Next chapter, Krissy is going to spill the beans on why she gave a fake name. We will get to see a little bit of protective Carlisle.**

 **Note 3 – I know a lot of this is OOC, but hey, can't all be canon, lol. This story is set a little bit after Eclipse, but will mostly disregard Breaking Dawn, with the exception of Bella and Edward getting married and her turning into a vampire. I am not having Edward and Bella have a child.**

 **Note 4 – Alice will come around, it might take her a bit. I will disclose the reason why she is against Krissy and Carlisle being together, possibly in the next chapter.**

 **Note 5- Again, in case you are still unclear about while I am using two different names for the same character... Krissy is her actual name. She gave a fake name in case her father came to look for her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **A/N: This is where we see a little bit more of protective Carlisle, and Rosalie being very OOC.**

As Krissy was eating a piece of her chicken, she had a thought. _I might as well tell them the truth. Nothing good ever comes out of lying._ She took a deep breath.

"Listen, I have something I want to tell you all." Krissy said, looking around the table, eyes resting upon Carlisle.

"What is it, dear?" Esme asked, worriedly. Krissy looked at Esme. "Nothing serious, well, I guess you could say it is serious. Uhm.. I gave you a fake name when we spoke earlier today." Esme shook her head.

"A fake name? Why?"

"Well, it all has to do with why I am here. While I am not exactly comfortable disclosing why I came here, at least not yet, let's just say I am running from... Something." Krissy replied, taking another deep breath.

"So, if 'Megan' isn't your real name, what is?" Carlisle asked. Krissy again turned to look at him. "It's Krissy. Well, Kristina, but people tend to call me Krissy."

Carlisle nodded. "It is a beautiful name, regardless." He said, making Krissy blush.

"Let me see if I have this correct. Your name is Krissy, and you are here by yourself because you are running from something in your hometown?" Emmett asked.

Krissy nodded. "Yes." It wasn't a minute later, and Krissy's phone started blaring a ringtone that had her sit up straight.

 _No... I thought I blocked his number?_ She thought, excusing herself from the table. As she grabbed her phone, the color drained from her face.

Deciding to silence the call, she put her phone on vibrate and went back to the table.

"Anything important?" Carlisle asked, noticing how Krissy looked, and felt the urge to hold her again. "N-no. Just someone who doesn't matter." Krissy replied, trying her best not to cry.

 _I wish I wasn't in this situation..._

Carlisle sensed Krissy's sadness and immediately got up. He walked over to her, pulled her up and engulfed her in his arms. Krissy could no longer hold back the tears as she sobbed into his chest.

Everyone watched the two in complete silence, only Edward and Esme knew what was going on. "Let's give them some time. It looks like Krissy needs a little bit of comforting." Edward said, getting up. Everyone agreed and followed him out and back into the living room. Rosalie had her suspicions. "They are mates, right?" she asked Edward. He nodded. Bella almost squealed in delight as Rosalie grinned. "It's ice to see Carlisle finally happy. No offense Esme, I'm not trying to say he wasn't happy before." Rosalie said, looking at Esme. "Oh, no offense taken dear. I understand completely. It is very nice to see Carlisle find his mate. You all realize though, everything is about to change." Esme said, looking at each one of her children. They agreed.

"Shh. It will all be alright. I promise. I don't know what it is that you are going through, but we will help you get through it. No matter what." Carlisle said, stroking Krissy's hair.

A few minutes later, Krissy's crying had subsided, and they just stood, holding onto each other.

Somehow, Krissy knew that Carlisle was telling the truth. She lifted her head, and looked into Carlisle's eyes. They were a mixture of blue and gold, making them extremely pretty.

She really could get lost in his eyes. Carlisle looked down at the woman he was holding in his arms, and just stared into her bright blue eyes.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and with reluctance, he released Krissy. She too a small step back, and realized that she needed to be alone.

"I'm sorry. I should probably be heading back..." She trailed off, not really wanting to leave his presence. "I will drive you home." He said, holding out his arm. "I actually drove myself here. I think I can find my way back to my house." Krissy said. Carlisle nodded and walked her to her car. "Krissy, before you go..." He trailed off, stroking her cheek. Carlisle bent his head down and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Keep that with you, always." He said, squeezing her hand. Krissy gave a small smile.

Esme walked outside to where they were.

"Krissy, I am deeply sorry for whatever it is you are going through. If you need anything, do not hesitate to give us a call. No matter the time. We are here for you." Esme said, giving her a piece of paper with everyone's number on it, then hugging Krissy.

"Thank you Esme. I appreciate all you have done for me so far. Thank you for dinner, it really was delicious." Krissy replied, smiling.

Esme smiled. "You're quite welcome dear. I meant what I said, call us anytime." Esme once more hugged Krissy and walked off.

"Thank you." She said, looking up at him and smiling. Carlsile smiled too.

"My pleasure."

Krissy got into her Impala, started the engine and with one last look at Carlisle, she took off into the evening. Carlisle felt the twinge of pain. He knew he would have to tell her soon, there was no way either one of them could survive long without each other.

Once Carlisle walked inside the house, he was greeted by everyone. "So I take it you've all heard that she is my mate?" He asked, walking into the living room. Rosalie was the first to say something. "Carlisle, I really am happy for you. I know I didn't take to Bella being Edward's mate that well, and I really am sorry for the way I had acted. Truly, I am happy that you have found your mate." She hugged Carlisle. Emmett laughed. "Looks like I get two little sisters." Everyone was happy. That's when Alice and Jasper walked in. Carlisle needed to get this over with.

"Alice, Jasper. I want you both to know that I found your actions tonight extremely rude. Jasper, I expected more from you. I want you both to go into the living room and wait for me there." They went without a fuss.

"Don't be too hard on them." Esme said, patting Carlisle's cheek. He sighed and walked into the living room, standing in front of Alice.

"I want to know what possessed you to act out like that? I would have expected that kind of behavior from Rosalie, but not you." Carlisle said, clasping his hands behind his back. Alice looked defiantly at Carlisle.

"I just don't think it is a good idea to be bringing another human into this family. Think of all that Jasper had to overcome for Bella. We don't want to put that kind of pressure on him again." Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alice, Krissy is..." He was cut off by Alice. "I thought her name was Megan?" She asked, in a kind of rude manner.

"For her own safety, she gave a fake name." Alice laughed. "So she's a liar? Carlisle, don't you see what is happening? Some girl is trying to worm her way into this family, to split us all up." Carlisle had enough.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you are treading on very thin ice. I suggest you knock it off." Carlisle said, in a very father-authoritarian tone. Alice knew she was in trouble. Jasper knew better than to challenge Carlisle.

"I am only going to say this once, and once only. Krissy is my mate. Things around here are going to be changing, and I do not want either of you being rude to Krissy. Do I make myself clear?" Carlisle asked. "Yes sir." Both Alice and Jasper said in unison. "Good. Now off with you." They scurried out of there.

Carlisle sighed again. The pain in his chest was getting to be too much. He needed to see Krissy.

First, though, he needed to call Aro. _No time like the present._ He thought, as he made his way to his study.

Picking up his cell phone, he pushed Aro's number.

It wasn't three rings before Aro picked up.

"My good friend Carlisle! How are you this fine evening?"

"Aro. I am doing quite well, how about you?"

"I am also quite well, thank you for inquiring. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I am afraid I have some news."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I have met my mate."

Silence for about three seconds.

"That is wonderful my friend! Who is the lucky vampire?"

"I am afraid she is not a vampire, but a human."

A little bit of silence.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. She just showed up in town today, and Esme had her over for dinner. That's when it happened. Aro, I know that I was sworn to secrecy, but since she is my mate, I will have to tell her the truth."

"I know, brother. I am glad you called me and informed me of this. Do what you must. I would very much like to meet her, you come for a visit soon?"

"I will see when I can come up and will let you know. Thank you, Aro."

"No thanks necessary, Carlisle. You are my brother, and a King. I know you will do the right thing." 

They said their goodbyes, and once Carlisle hung up, he realized that he needed to hunt. Opening up his window, he was just about to jump wen Esme ghosted into the room. "Carlisle, before you go hunt, we need to discuss what needs to happen."

"Alright. I have had the divorce papers already drawn up, in the even that one or both of us find our mates. I have already signed it, just waiting on your signature."

Carlisle said, pulling out the documents from his desk. Esme signed her name in all the proper places. "Done. I think once the divorce is finalized, I will pack a couple of bags and head up to Alaska. I am way overdue for a visit." Carlisle nodded.

"I will take these to the lawyer tomorrow, we can have this settled by the end of the week." he replied, smiling. Esme smiled too, and they parted ways. Carlisle jumped out of the window and took off towards the woods.

Once Krissy had gotten home, she immediately felt that twinge of pain in her chest. _What is that?_ She thought, as she walked into her bedroom. She relished the feel of the house. It was very her style, warm, cozy and homey.

She felt dirty again, thinking about how Carlisle was married and here she was, having strong feelings for him. She walked into the bathroom, turned on the water, let it get as hot as she could stand and poured a generous amount of Lavender relaxing bubble bath.

Krissy stripped her clothes, and once the tub got full, turned the water off. She got in the tub, and leaned back. This was what heaven felt like. She soaked, not thinking about anyone or anything. Thirty minutes went by, Krissy felt nice and relaxed.

She pulled the plug to let the water out of the tub, and got up. She walked over to the shower, again turning on the hot water, and stepped in. She spent another few minutes shaving, washing her body and hair. Once she was completely down, she wrapped a nice plush towel around her body, and one around her hair. Krissy walked into the bedroom, and noticed her phone was blinking.

She sighed. Twenty missed calls from her father, ten from her best friend, fifteen texts, and five voicemails. She knew eventually she would have to tell her friends where she is, but as far as her father goes, well, he could rot in hell for all she cared.

Since she didn't have much time to pack, all she really had was a few pairs of jeans, a few shirts, once bra, and three pairs of underwear. No pajamas, no jacket, nothing else. She knew she would have to go shopping. Especially for food.

She put on some underwear and towel tried her hair. She climbed into bed, and turned out the light, and closed her eyes, letting the darkness take her.

 **Note – Well, would you look at that. Carlisle has found his mate. :) Will Esme also find hers, when she travels to Alaska? … You must stick around to find out. Hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't wait so long to post a chapter, and I am so very sorry. Life just got real hectic, plus my muse left me. Usual disclaimers apply, if you recognize them, then they do not belong to me. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and I am in no way making any money off of this. As usual, reviews are not mandatory, but greatly appreciated. Enjoy. :)**

After Carlisle had gone on his hunt, his thoughts never strayed from Krissy. He couldn't wait to have her back in his arms. He looked at his watch and realized it was far too late to go to her now, he would have to wait until the morning. Hmm. _A trip to Port Angeles is in order, I think._

He would head over to her house later on, and take her to go shopping. That would be the perfect opportunity to tell her everything. He walked into the house from the back porch, to find everyone in the living room, playing a game on one of the game systems.

"Alice, can I have a word?" Carlisle asked, gesturing for her to follow. They ghosted up into his office. "Alice, I don't want you using your gift to look for outcomes of this. Let me worry about the Volturi." Alice nodded.

"Sure, Carlisle. For what it's worth, I really am glad you found your mate." Carlisle smiled. "I truly appreciate that, Alice." She ducked her head and went back down to the living room. It was Jasper's turn to offer his congratulations.

"Jasper." Carlisle said, sitting down in his chair.

"Carlisle, first and foremost I would like to apologize for Alice's and my behavior. That was completely unacceptable, and should not have happened. Second, I would like to offer my congratulations on you finding your mate." Carlisle stood up and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I appreciate your congratulations, and I accept your apology. Come, let us see who is winning on the game." They walked down the stairs together.

It was nearing five in the morning, and Krissy had been awake for the last three hours. She had only been asleep for five hours, and had awoken due to a bad dream. A dream she was sure she was going to have for the months to come, until she could seek help from a therapist. Sighing, she got up and went over to her phone, dreading what she knew was going to be on it.

Sure enough, she had several missed calls, voicemails, and text messages from her father, again. It was clear that he was not going to get the hint, so she deleted all the calls, texts and voicemails, then blocked his number.

Krissy went back to the bed and laid down. She needed to try and get a little bit more sleep, so she sighed, put in her headphones and put on some EDM. Turning it up as loud as it would go, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the music fill her.

Carlisle had just finished reading a new medical textbook he had gotten, even though he was no longer a doctor at Forks General. He still loved reading about the advances in the medical field. Edward knocked on the door frame. "Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked. "Me and Bella have set a date." Carlisle smiled. "That is excellent news son. When?" Edward grinned.

"September thirteenth. She wanted to do it on her nineteenth birthday. We actually want a small ceremony, I know Alice was hoping we would have a huge celebration. Bella just doesn't feel comfortable with big crowds."

"Alright. Close family and friends, or just family?" Carlisle asked.

"Just us and her parents."

"Sounds good. Alice, are you good with not getting to plan a huge wedding?"

"Yes." Alice said from downstairs.

"Good. Then it is settled. In three months, we will have ourselves a wedding."

Carlisle looked at his watch, and saw that it was about eight in the morning. He still felt it was too early to visit Krissy. "I am going to go take a shower. Make sure Emmett doesn't break anything."

"HEY!" They heard Emmett yell from downstairs. Edward and Carlisle chuckled.

Carlisle ghosted into his room, and walked into his bathroom. Turning the water on as hot it would go, he stripped his clothes, throwing them in the hamper and stepped into the shower. He just stood in the water for a good five minutes, not thinking about anyone or anything.

Once he felt he was good and relaxed, he started to wash his body and hair. Turning off the water, he grabbed the towel and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out into his bedroom, and into his closet.

He pulled a simple navy shirt off of one of the hangers, grabbed a pair of shoes, and laid them on his bed. He walked to his dresser and pulled out some boxer briefs, a pair of socks and lastly, a pair of jeans.

It took him less than a second to get dressed, and towel dry his hair. Ghosting down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen and saw Edward in there with Bella, making something to eat for breakfast.

Edward smiled at Carlisle. "Going to go see her today?" he asked. Carlisle nodded.

"In an hour or so. I will probably have Esme come with me, to show me where the house is. She can run back."

"That is a wise idea. Are you going to tell her everything?"

"I'm going to have to. She is my mate, I've already spoken to Aro about it."

"I can't wait to get to know her more. She seems like an interesting person. Mysterious."

Carlisle had to agree with that. Krissy did strike him as mysterious. He walked outside, and into the garage.

Carlisle didn't want to come off as too flashy, so he picked an older model Mercedes Benz to drive. He was getting anxious, and finally just couldn't stand it any longer.

"Esme." he called out, and she was in front of him in a blink.

"I'm ready, Carlisle." They got into his car and proceeded to drive to Krissy's house. Took them about ten minutes. Once Carlisle pulled up in the driveway, he could hear Krissy bustling about in the house, letting him know she was awake.

"I will see you at home." Esme said, getting out and taking off. Carlisle took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Not that he needed to, it just made him relax a little bit more.

Carlisle got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Knocking three times, the door opened. He had to stop himself from launching himself at her. She was wearing these tight jeans, and a pink polo shirt. She looked absolutely divine.

"Carlisle! I wasn't expecting you. Please, come in." Krissy said, smiling,

He looked absolutely gorgeous, in his jeans and navy blue shirt. Krissy had a hard time even concentrating. Carlisle walked in, and shut the door behind him.

"Good morning Krissy. I actually came by to ask you if you would mind accompanying me to Port Angeles?" Carlisle asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Krissy turned around. "Port Angeles?" She asked, confused.

He chucked. "It's the next town over. We could go to Seattle, if you wish. Just figured, since you are new in town, you could use a shopping trip." Carlisle replied, stepping closer to Krissy.

Krissy knew she needed to go shopping, for more than just clothes. "Yes, Carlisle. I would love to accompany you to Port Angeles." Krissy said, smiling. She grabbed her backpack purse, after making sure she had her wallet, the wad of cash, and her keys.

They walked outside, Krissy turned and locked up her house. Carlisle led her to the passenger side of his car, opened up the door, and helped her inside.

She said her thanks, and Carlisle smiled. _So polite._ He thought to himself as he walked to the drivers side and got in. Since it wasn't that cool out, he cracked the windows a little bit as they took off.

He decided to ask some questions.

"So, Krissy. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

She kind of tensed up at that. "Well... I am nineteen years old, high school graduate. Uhm... My birthday is on Halloween, the only one in my family." She replied, looking at Carlisle. He smiled.

"So is Halloween your favorite holiday, then?" he asked, stopping at a red light. She grinned.

"Yes. Not just because it is my birthday, but I love all things horror and gory. I am a huge sucker for a good gore-fest." Carlisle smiled.

"What kind of horror movies are you into? Vampires, werewolves, zombies?" He asked, stopping at another red light. Krissy grinned.

"All of the above. I love Dracula, werewolves are amazing, zombies I have to be in the mood for." she replied, looking out the window. The sky looked like it was about to pour down. Carlisle looked at the sky himself. "Don't worry, I am always prepared with an umbrella."

Krissy looked at Carlisle and smiled. "I have always heard that this part of Washington gets a lot of rain."

"Yes, it is a blessing and a curse. I love the rain. The way it smells just before and after it rains is just out of this world." Krissy gasped.

"Wow. Me too! It's hard to find another lover of rain. I am also a huge fan of thunderstorms. Lightning, especially. I am a sucker for a good storm." Krissy replied.

Carlisle grinned this time. "Oh, you should play baseball with us during a thunderstorm, then. I think you will enjoy it."

Krissy nodded. "Yes, I definitely will."

They fell into a comfortable silence, with Krissy humming to the radio every so often. Thirty minutes had passed before Carlisle pulled up into the little mall Port Angeles had. The mall reminded Krissy of home, not too big, yet not small.

Carlisle got out first, walked over to the passenger side and opened up Krissy's door. Holding out his hand, which she graciously took, he helped her out of the car. Krissy smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle." she said, looking into his eyes.

"Oh, you are quite welcome, Krissy."

They started the trek into the mall. The first store Krissy wanted to stop at was Aeropostale. She always loved this store, even when she was a kid.

"Carlisle, would it be too bold of me to ask for your opinion on some of the outfits I choose?" She asked, looking anywhere but at Carlisle. He chuckled.

Gently tipping her chin up to look at him, he replied, "No, Krissy. That wouldn't be bold at all. I would be very happy to give you my thoughts on the outfits you choose." They stood there for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes.

Krissy cleared her throat and set about finding a few outfits. Grabbing five skirts, five tank tops to match, and two over shirts that would go with all of the outfits. One by one, she tried on, letting Carlisle see and asking him to pick out the two best ones.

Carlisle smiled, saying they all had looked amazing on her, which had caused Krissy to blush a deep shade of red. Being the type to act irrationally, she bought all of the outfits and they left that store.

"What's next?" Carlisle asked, looking over at Krissy. She grinned when she saw her all-time favorite store, Hot Topic. Carlisle followed her gaze. He had never gone into this store before, never having a need.

"This is one of my favorite stores. Swear, I could spend all my money here." Krissy said, as they walked in. Immediately, Krissy spotted a dress she had been eyeing back home. It was a Harry Potter dress, blue with white stags. She found her size, and walked over to the skirts.

"I have such a fascination with wearing skirts. It's like, a fetish or something." Krissy said, chuckling. Carlisle almost got hard right then and there. "Well, you do look good in skirts, If I may say." He replied, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Carlisle." She replied back, she continued to shop. Picking out 3 skirts in black, blue and red plaid, she found the matching tank tops. She then went to find her some pants, and t-shirts. She decided not to model them, knowing she would fit them.

Krissy spotted a couple of belts that she wanted, one was a Slytherin seat buckle belt, one was a standard silver stud belt, and the last was a rainbow stud belt. Walking up to the register, she checked out. The total ended up being around two hundred dollars.

Carlisle got his wallet out of his back pants pocket. "Let me get this for you, please." He said, handing the cashier, who was doing nothing but drooling while looking at Carlisle, his card.

"You don't have to do that." Krissy replied.

"I know, but I want to."

Krissy looked at Carlisle and couldn't say no. After they paid, they walked out of the store. Krissy's stomach started to rumble, which Carlisle heard.

Looking at his watch, he realized it was about lunchtime. "Would you like to stop by the Food Court ad get something to eat?" He asked.

"Oh, absolutely. Could definitely go for a nice burger. Haven't had a decent burger in a while." Krissy replied, as the trekked to the Court. Krissy immediately spotted Wendy's. "Wendy's sound okay?" She asked Carlisle.

He nodded, knowing all he was going to get was a simple salad. They waited in line, with only two people in front of them. Once they got up to the cashier, Krissy ordered a Baconator, with a large fry and large Coke.

Carlisle ordered just a regular salad, and a water. This time, Krissy was quick to hand over a twenty dollar bill. Carlisle chuckled at that. Once she got her change back, and the drinks, they sat down at a nearby table. It wasn't long before Carlisle got up and got the food.

He set the tray down, and then sat down himself. They began eating, while talking a little bit.

"This has got to be one of the best burgers ever." Krissy said, taking a bite. Carlisle just couldn't help but smile. _She really is just so gorgeous. I hope she doesn't run away when I tell her the truth._ He knew this was a big secret, that's why he was going to wait until after the mall.

"After we leave here, would you like to do some sigh seeing?" Carlisle asked, taking a bite of his salad. Krissy thought for a moment. Since she wouldn't have anything else to do, she agreed. They fell into a comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts.

After about thirty minutes, they had finished their meals and drinks. "Since you got the food, let me clear everything." Krissy said, smiling as she took the trash to the trash can. Picking up her bags, which Carlisle had offered to do for her but she politely declined, they walked out of the Food Court.

There was only a few more places she needed to go. Stopping by Journey's, she managed to pick up one pair of black and blue Osiris high tops, three pairs of Adidas which were black and white, pink and white, and all white. She also snagged a pair of red and black DC Shoes, and a pair of solid gray Etnies.

Since it was a lot of shoes, she had let Carlisle carry the three bags. Next, the walked into Victoria's Secret, which Krissy had told Carlisle that if he felt uncomfortable, he could stay outside. He assured her he was fine.

Krissy found six cute as hell bras. Since she wasn't the type to match her bras and panties, she just picked out an assortment of boy shorts. She spotted a couple of cute pajama sets that she grabbed, and took them all up to the register.

Carlisle again paid, and Krissy was grateful. "Thank you Carlisle." She said, once they left the store.

"You are welcome. Anything for you." He replied. Krissy filed that away for later.

The last store they went into was another shoe store, but this time, all Krissy got was a lot of socks. She paid, and again, they walked out of the store. Krissy would have to make another trip up to the mall, but for right now, she felt that she had enough for a while.

Carlisle smiled. "You look a little worn out." Krissy laughed. "One mall trip takes a lot out of you." They walked out to his car. He opened the trunk and the set all of the bags inside. Once the trunk was closed, Krissy grabbed Carlisle's hand. "I really appreciate you bringing me up here, and paying. Thank you."

Carlisle smiled. "Krissy, I would do anything for you." They stood there, just looking into each others eyes. Krissy could feel the electric static around them. Carlisle cleared his throat. She stepped back and let him open the door for her.

Again, she said her thanks, and he proceeded to get into the drivers side. Carlisle started the car, and backed out of the parking space. He wanted to take her some place secluded, so that he could tell her the truth about him and his family.

Knowing the exact place, he drove them.

 **A/N: How are we liking this so far? The next chapter will find our two lovebirds on a trail, and maybe the first kiss. ;) Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **A/N: USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. IF YOU RECOGNIZE THEM, THEN THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

It took Carlisle a few minutes to get to where he was going. Once he parked, Krissy was quick to get out. The wooded area he had taken her to looked absolutely breathtaking. Carlisle got out of the car and walked over to Krissy.

"I like to come up here sometimes to think. It gives me a sense of clarity." He said, following her gaze.

"I can see why. I could live here, it is so beautiful." She replied, as they walked up to the trail. "The other good thing about this place, is that hardly anyone knows about it." Carlisle said as they started to walk along the gravel trail.

"Even better. Feel like you could get away with murder out here. … You're not planning on killing me, are you?" Krissy asked, only half-serious. Carlisle had to chuckle out that. _How ironic._ He thought to himself.

"No, I'm not planning on killing you. However, I do need to tell you something very important. I need you to keep an open mind." He said, stopping and pulling her to face him. Krissy was getting a little scared.

"Wh-What is it?" She asked. Carlisle could not only see the fear behind her eyes, but he could also feel it.

"Please, don't be afraid. I promise, I will not hurt you. Not now, not ever." Carlisle said, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to it. That calmed Krissy down a lot. He led her to the little bench that was there.

"What I am about to tell you is something that can not be repeated to anyone. Do you understand?" Carlisle asked, in the most serious voice he could muster. Krissy nodded, and replied, "Yes, I understand." Carlisle let out a long breath.

"Krissy, my family and I are vampires." There. It was all out in the open now. Krissy just sat there. Then she laughed.

"Yeah, okay. If you're a vampire, I am the Queen of England." She said standing up. Carlisle also stood up.

"I wouldn't lie. Look." He used his vampire speed to pick up a tree, then he walked back over to Krissy. "No. No way." She replied, dumbstruck. Carlisle could see the wheels turning inside Krissy's eyes. He grabbed her hand.

"This is why my skin feels cold and hard. Let's sit, there is much to tell you still." Carlisle said, walking them over to the bench again. Krissy shook her head. "So that means... Everyone in your family is a vampire?" She asked.

"Yes. Well, everyone except Bella. She will become one of us after her and Edward are married, which is in three months." Carlisle replied. Krissy slowly nodded, trying to process. Carlisle took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"There is something else, Krissy. The attraction you felt towards me when we met yesterday, and the pain you felt when we were not together, there is a reason for that. See, in the vampire world, each vampire has a mate. Like a soulmate, the one who is the other half. Some meet their mates as soon as they wake up in this life, while others it takes a lot longer. That is what we are." Carlisle told her, looking straight into her eyes.

Krissy gasped. "So, is that the reason why every relationship I've had never felt more than just friends?" She asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes."

Krissy let out a breath. Then a thought struck her. "So, if you and me are mates, what does that make Esme?"

"Well, for all intents and purposes, we are a married couple who have adopted children. However, to the ones closest to us, we are simply just friends. Now that I have found you, Esme and I will be getting a divorce, and she will be heading up to Alaska to visit with our family up there."

Krissy nodded. "Okay. So now that I know about you, I think I am ready to tell you the truth." Krissy said, needing to get this off of her chest.

"Once I do though, I will understand it if you never want to see me again."

Carlisle pulled Krissy into a tight embrace. "No matter what it is, it will not deter me from being with you. It is physically impossible for us to ever be apart. With time, it will get less painful. Even if you tell me you never want to see me again, I will always be close by, watching over you."

Krissy held back a sob. This was what she had been missing all of these years, someone who really cared for her. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Carlisle, the reason I came here is because yesterday, my father had raped me."

Silence. Carlisle could feel the rage inside, his vampire beast begging to be let out of his cage, and he was sorely tempted to unleash the beast. Krissy noticed Carlisle's eyes go stark black.

"Carlisle?" She asked, getting a tad bit scared. Carlisle calmed his beast when he felt the fear coming from Krissy. "Sorry, I don't mean to scare you. I'm just angry that someone who is your own flesh and blood could do that to you. I will hunt him down, and I will kill him myself." Carlisle said, once more pulling Krissy into a tight embrace.

This time, Krissy didn't hold back the sobs that escaped her chest. As she cried, he rocked her back and forth, purring quietly. After a few minutes, Krissy succumbed to the sleep that she desperately needed. When Carlisle heard her heartbeat start to even out, he picked her up and ran them back to the car.

In a split second, he had her in her seat, buckled up and him in the drivers seat. He started the car, and started the drive back to Forks. Every once in a while, he looked over at her and smiled. For everything she had been through, she had to have been the bravest human he ever came across. _The best part? She is all mine._ He thought to himself, chuckling.

After about an hour and half of driving, he pulled up into his driveway. Using his vampire speed, he unbuckled Krissy and ran her into the living room. He gently laid her down on the couch, put a blanket over her and let her sleep. He couldn't hear anyone else, he didn't have to worry about anyone waking Krissy up. It was clear she needed the rest.

Carlisle sat down in the chair across the room, thinking about what he was going to do about this situation. On one hand, he knew killing a human was wrong, but on the other... This particular human had hurt his mate in the worst way possible, and there was going to be retribution. He knew he needed to speak with the entire family about this, but Krissy would need to be awake for it.

He just couldn't believe he had finally found his mate. Carlisle smiled. This was truly everything he had ever wanted. It wasn't long before Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked into the living room.

"Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking around.

"He took Bella home." Alice replied, walking into the living room. Carlisle smiled. "When Krissy wakes up, we need to have a family meeting, Edward will need to be here for that. I told Krissy everything."

There was a couple of murmurs, but nothing serious. Rosalie was the first to speak. "How did she react?"

Carlisle let out a breath. "At first, she didn't believe me. I don't blame her, who would? Once I exhibited my vampire speed and strength, she slowly accepted it. She then told me why she was here, which is what the meeting is about. She's been asleep for two hours. She obviously needs it."

Alice and Jasper sat down in one of the lounge chairs, while Rosalie and Emmett set about finding some books to read. Carlisle hadn't left his chair, making sure he was close enough to Krissy in case she woke up disoriented. A few minutes passed by, and Edward walked into the living room.

Seeing Krissy asleep, he made sure not to be too loud. "We told Charlie the date we had set for the wedding. He wasn't thrilled that we had set it so soon, but he is happy for us." Edward said, sitting down in the only chair that wasn't being occupied.

Carlisle smiled. "That's good son. We will have to start making preparations soon. Now that you are here, I can give you the gist of what has transpired."

 _I told Krissy about us, it took her a few moments, but she came around. When she wakes up, we will have a family meeting._ Edward nodded. Carlisle picked up a magazine, waiting for the last member of the family to show.

A few hours later, the whole family was seated in the living room, just waiting for Krissy to wake up. Carlisle could feel Krissy starting to stir. "I think it would be best if I was the only one in the room. She will probably wake up a little disoriented and I don't want her to be too overwhelmed." Carlisle said, getting up to shoo everyone out.

Once he was alone with his sleeping mate, he returned to his chair. A few minutes had passed, and sure enough, Krissy's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, blinking, and looking around. Her eyes rested on Carlisle and everything came crushing back to her.

 _Vampire. Mate. Revenge._ Where the three things she immediately thought about. Carlisle could sense the hesitation, so he slowly got up and walked over to her. "Don't be afraid. I promised you I would never hurt you, and I stand by that promise." He said, gently sitting next to her.

Krissy took a deep breath. "You're still here. Even after I told you... Most guys would flee. I'm what they would call 'damaged goods'." She was on the verge of crying again.

"I am not most guys. Not in the slightest. You went through a terrible ordeal that was no fault of yours. I am not going to leave you." Carlisle said, pulling her into a tight embrace. He purred a little bit, which made Krissy relax. She looked up into his Topaz eyes, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him.

Krissy pressed her lips tentatively to Carlisle's. He immediately kissed back, soft and gentle. After a few seconds they pulled back. Carlisle stroked Krissy's cheek. "You are so beautiful. Come, we need to have a family meeting in the dining room. Are you okay with explaining your situation to the family?"

Krissy sighed. "If you and me are mates, then I should probably start considering your family my family. So... Yes, I am fine." She said as Carlisle gently pulled her up. They walked into the dining room to find everyone seated at the table. Krissy took her place next to Carlisle and took in a deep breath.

Slowly letting it out she began. "So, you all are wondering what is going on. Well, I am not going to beat around the bush. The reason I came here, alone, is because my father had assaulted me the day before I showed up. When I say assaulted, I mean he raped me."

There was the gasps from Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie had experience in this area, not the same of course, but she had also been assaulted. Jasper could feel the rage coming off of Carlisle. He sent some calm over the table.

Krissy immediately felt the wave of calm. "Now that you know, we need to discuss what needs to happen." Carlisle said, looking around the table. Edward read the thoughts in both of their heads. "The logical way of doing this would be to hunt him down and deal with him. Krissy, if he were to just disappear, do you think anyone would come looking for him?" Edward asked.

Krissy shook her head. "I doubt it. Ever since my mom passed, he turned to alcohol and in the process, pushed everyone away. I have no other family." She said.

Carlsile hugged her. "I don't think it would be wise for all of us to go. Edward, take Emmett and Jasper. The three of you combined, it would be very easy to get rid of him. Krissy, they will need your address."

Carlisle looked into Krissy's eyes. There was sadness, but also hope. "Okay. In a way, I do feel sad because he is my father, but nothing can excuse what he did to me. For that, I am happy that he will never, ever be able to do that to anyone else." Everyone agreed on that. Edward, Jasper and Emmett got Krissy's address, and they took off. Carlisle didn't leave Krissy's side. They had migrated to his office, which doubled as a study. Krissy took this time to look around. She immediately noticed all of the medical texts.

"So I take it you are a doctor?" She asked, looking at Carlisle. He smiled. "I was, for a long, long time."

"When you say a long time, how old are you?"

"Well... I was born in London, in 1640. My father was an Anglican pastor, my mother died while giving birth to me. Times were a lot different back then. My father led many, many hunts against witches, werewolves and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin.*

When my father could no longer lead these raids, I took over for him. When I was down in a sewer looking for a nest of vampires, I got careless and one had bitten me. Ironic, no? Three days of excruciating pain, and when I finally awoke to this life, I vowed to end my existence any means necessary. I was not about to become a monster. Of course, it is nearly impossible for a vampire to commit suicide. Even when we try to starve ourselves..." Carlisle trailed off when he felt Krissy wrap her arms around him.

He smiled and continued his story. "Once day, when I was out in the woods, starved of thirst, I came across a heard of Elk. Not caring, I took down a few and drank their blood. It was then that I realized I could sustain myself with animal blood. After that, I spent many nights studying medicine and eventually became a doctor. It took a lot of willpower to withstand the temptation of draining a human dry, but I was able to do it."

Krissy looked up at him, adoration plain as day on her face. "You are a good man, Carlisle. Even I can see that." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at that. "Thank you, Krissy." It was then that he heard Krissy's stomach growl. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was nearing seven in the evening. "Oh my. It is late and you have not eaten since lunch. Let us get you fed, shall we?" He asked, picking her up and carrying her down the stairs. She giggled. It felt nice, being able to finally feel what she had been missing.

Once they had reached the kitchen, he set her down on one of the bar stools before going over to the pantry. "Now, the question is, would you like something easy, or would you like me to whip you up a good meal?" Carlisle asked, looking behind him.

Krissy thought for a moment. "Honestly, something easy sounds just fine. I'm not like, super hungry."

Carlisle looked at what he had in the pantry. "I can make you chicken pasta. It will fill you up, and leave you with leftovers should you get hungry later tonight, or you can save it for lunch tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Carlisle asked, taking the pasta out of the pantry.

Krissy was grinning. "Yes. I am such a huge lover of chicken. Could eat it all day, every day."

Carlisle chuckled at that. "Alright, love." He replied, setting about preparing the meal.

Krissy took this time to ask some questions.

"So, what age did you turn into a vampire?"

"Twenty-three."

"No wonder you look so young. So... Handsome."

Carlisle again chuckled.

"Okay. I thought vampires couldn't eat human food?"

"Well... We can, but we will end up throwing it up later. We try to stay away from human food, however, we do eat it when we have guests, or are out in public. Same thing goes for drinks."

Krissy hummed. "Alright. Do you burst into flames when you step out in the sunlight?"

Carlisle had to flat out laugh at this. This was a common misconception humans had.

"No, dear one. However, we do not go out into the sunlight, if we can avoid it. I will show you why tomorrow morning."

Krissy smiled. "Okay. Last question. When I told everyone about my situation, I felt a strange calmness come over me. Was that you, like our bond?"

Carlisle looked at Krissy as he set the chicken pasta in the oven to cook for fifteen minutes.

"No. That was Jasper. See, some of our kind have abilities, things that have carried over from their human life. Jasper can manipulate emotions, an empath. Alice, she can see the future however her visions are not always certain. Anyone can change their mind in a split second. Edward can read minds. That one is a blessing, and a curse. Emmett, well he doesn't exactly have an ability, but he is extremely strong."

Krissy thought for a few moments, trying to wrap her head around everything Carlisle was telling her.

"I know, this is a lot to take in. Why don't we save some of this conversation for tomorrow. You have been through a lot, these last two days."

Krissy had to agree with that. This whole ordeal made her head hurt. The oven sounded off, letting them know it was done. Carlisle pulled it out of the oven and set it on top of the stove to cool down a little bit. He went to the cabinet and grabbed a plate, then grabbed a cup.

He filled the cup with ice and poured some sweet tea into it and gently set it in front of Krissy, which she gratefully accepted. He then grabbed the plate, put a nice helping of chicken pasta on it, and again gently set it in front of Krissy.

"Thank you so much Carlisle. Truly." Krissy said, smiling. He too, smiled. "You are more than welcome, love. Anything for you, you know that." He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her temple as she started to eat.

They made small talk, mostly about what to do around Forks. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the front door open and close, or the horde of vampires that trampled all through the house.

 ***- I took this from the Carlisle Cullen Wikia page.**

 **The next few chapters might be a while coming. The muse is fading in and out. I will try to write as much as I can. Thank you to everyone who is still here, means a lot.**


End file.
